Imitation Black
by Spica M
Summary: En medio de la noche, una figura se mueve por los pasillos del séptimo piso buscando su secreto en la sala de menesteres, un secreto que comparte con una persona igual que él de hace cincuenta años en el pasado. Este fic participa en el Reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". [Tom Riddle x Percy Weasley]


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran J.K.R.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Parejas Extrañas" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Imitation Black**

Los muros de Hogwarts resonaban en medio del silencio nocturno del castillo con el sonido acompasado de pasos que seguían un ritmo tranquilo en el séptimo piso.

Iluminado con la luz de la luna creciente, una figura se denotaba en medio del pasillo, erguida, orgullosa, gallarda, caminando elegantemente por el lugar.

Cuando la luz de la luna ilumino el rostro del caminante, el cabello arreglado y rojo brillaba junto a los ojos decididos de la persona. Cualquiera que lo viera sabría exactamente quien es al ver las insignias de prefecto y premio anual colgando en su túnica de segunda mano y traería la pregunta más absurda a la cabeza del observante.

¿Qué hacia el perfecto prefecto Percy Weasley caminando en la noche en el séptimo piso del colegio de magia y hechicería?

Se conocería la respuesta cuando lo mirasen detenerse en medio del pasillo cerca de una de las pinturas y frente a una pared, cualquier conocedor se daría cuenta de las intenciones del joven ya que estaba frente a la sala de menesteres.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar sin dudar en lo absoluto, vio a aquella figura esperándolo dentro.

—Te tardaste—murmuró la otra figura mientras el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta tras de sí con un leve gesto.

—Griffindor—contesto con simpleza mientras la figura que lo esperaba salía a la luz de las velas que proporciono la sala.

Alto, cabello negro pulcramente peinado, ojos castaños y profundos y sobre todo, la placa dorada de prefecto que brillaba en su pecho junto a la insignia de premio anual le daba mucha más intensidad a su mirada sobre el pelirrojo.

—Típico—murmuró el joven mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa provista para ellos—y bien, ¿Qué reto me traes ahora? Percy

Con esa invitación, el pelirrojo tomó asiento en la otra silla dispuesta en la mesa iluminada por velas.

Percy amaba el tono con el cual decía su nombre, enfatizando el sonido de la última silaba de su nombre levemente, elegantemente, como todo en él.

—uno que te va a interesar en gran medida, Tom—respondió mientras con una leve sonrisa sacaba un libro de la profundidad de su ropa y lo dejaba en la mesa ante la mirada del interlocutor.

El joven esbozo una sonrisa antes de dejarse llevar por la conversación junto al otro.

Percy podía permanecer despierto con él toda la noche, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, compartiendo pensamientos, ideas, un mundo de posibilidades que se abrían para ambos.

Casi podía recordar con premura como habían comenzado las reuniones nocturnas con Tom en la sala de menesteres.

_Penélope había terminado con él después de dos años de relación y ahora el prefecto se hallaba haciendo sus rondas nocturnas como forma de evitar enfrentarla a ella y ver que ella lo superó pero él no pudo superarlo._

_Con su mente anegada de pensamientos, se vio a si mismo frente aquella puerta que se alzaba esperándolo, invitándolo a abrir y ver el interior de la habitación._

_Con movimientos cansados, dudosos e inseguros, abrió la puerta para hallar solamente una mesa, dos sillas, muchas velas alrededor y una persona sentada en ese lugar leyendo en silencio._

_— ¿Quién eres?—susurró suavemente el prefecto pelirrojo mientras se adentraba a la habitación con cuidado._

_La persona levanto su mirada y lo miro fijamente con aquellos penetrantes ojos castaños antes de volver al libro._

_—Lo mismo te preguntaría—murmuró la persona y Percy miro que esta persona también usaba las placas de prefecto y de premio anual._

_Algo no iba bien. Frunció el ceño._

_— ¿Por qué eres el premio anual?—pregunto mientras que con un poco más de valor reunido se acercaba a tomar asiento en la silla al lado opuesto de la persona._

_La persona lo miro y luego asintió levemente antes de cerrar el libro y darle su atención a la persona recién llegada._

_—porque soy el mejor estudiante de todo el colegio y por tu insignia debo decir que lo mismo te ocurre a ti, sin embargo, no existe un solo periodo de historia de Hogwarts en el que hayan dos premios anuales del mismo género, por lo tanto asumo que alguno de los dos estamos en el tiempo del otro, he leído que Hogwarts tiende a ser…caprichosa con los estudiantes que lo requieren—explico calmadamente el joven antes de mirar de nuevo a la portada del libro._

_Percy asintió para sí mismo aceptando la explicación dada, no veía alguna otra cosa más lógica, después de todo, si este es el castillo más embrujado que hay, entonces debe ser posible eliminar los lazos del tiempo en una habitación._

_Y con esa explicación dada, Percy miro el libro de su acompañante._

_— ¿Qué opinas de las explicaciones de las imperdonables del libro que estás leyendo?—pregunto Percy y su interlocutor lo miro un momento antes de responder._

_—invalidas, es imposible que un hechizo nazca por el simple deseo de dañar, todo tiene un origen realmente simple, todo nace por necesidad, por lo tanto la explicación es inexacta e inefectiva dada la situación—respondió y Percy se encontró concordando por primera vez con alguien en ese aspecto. Nunca nadie le había dado una explicación tan perfecta._

_—mi nombre es Percy—declaro sin querer entrar en más detalles, si el chico era del futuro o del pasado no era conveniente que supiera su apellido._

_—mi nombre es Tom—respondió el interlocutor y Percy supuso que pensó en lo mismo que él cuando dijo su nombre._

_De ahí en más, Percy no salió de la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente._

Y ahora se hallaba saliendo una hora antes de que comience el desayuno, Tom se había levantado de su asiento y se había despedido como siempre diciendo que era necesario estar en el desayuno porque quería salir del escrutinio de un maestro que lo tenía vigilado y Percy se encontró aprobando las medidas de seguridad que tomaba el otro muchacho.

Ninguno de los dos quiere averiguar mucho del otro, ninguno quiere hablar de eso tampoco, y están bien con ello.

Percy está bien con amarlo sin saber realmente sus verdaderos colores ni su futuro o pasado, no lo necesita, ama la figura perfecta que el muestra con él y eso es lo único que le importa.

Al otro lado de la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, cincuenta años en el pasado, Tom Marvolo Riddle se hallaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Fin

* * *

Bien, la idea es bastante cliché, pero de todos modos espero que les haya gustado.

El titulo "Imitation Black" pertenece a una cancion de Vocaloid con las voces de Kamui Gakupo, Kaito y Len Kagamine.

Y espero que les haya gustado


End file.
